


[Podfic] go out with a

by ZoeBug



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of endquestionmark's "go out with a"-"I used to lie under my bed and wonder what it was like to be dead," Erin says, lying in the back of the hearse. Even with the rails taken out, it isn't very comfortable.The clattering stops. Holtzmann leans back, still halfway out the window with one socked foot hooked under the steering wheel, to look at her. "How did you die?"





	[Podfic] go out with a

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [go out with a](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512637) by [endquestionmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/pseuds/endquestionmark). 



> (since there weren't any on the original fic, I thought I'd pop some warnings in here!)  
>   
> CONTENT WARNINGS: Discussion/contemplation of death (but not related to suicide), scientific talk of electrocution and corpses, brief mention of erotic asphyxiation, sexual content
> 
> I love my ghostbusting girls SO! GD! MUCH! And this fic was so weird and funny and great. Not to mention, reading lines for Holtzmann is a blast. Hope you enjoy!

****

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p72t6oi6duvg2lu/%255BGB%255D_go_out_with_a.mp3/file)

 **Length**  - 21:18

* * *

Intro Music credit: ["Cliff's Edge" by Hayley Kiyoko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFJZeHg2f5Q)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512637)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> You can also come say hi on [tumblr](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
